


The Morning After

by RagingLethargy (raginglethargy)



Series: The Date Series [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Season/Series 03, post-318
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raginglethargy/pseuds/RagingLethargy
Summary: Eddie wakes to the smell of bacon.The bed is unsurprisingly empty next to him. Something warm fills his chest. He could get used to this feeling.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Date Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	The Morning After

Eddie wakes to the smell of bacon.

The bed is unsurprisingly empty next to him. Something warm fills his chest. He could get used to this feeling.

The door’s slightly ajar and out of the corner of his eye Eddie sees it open wider to reveal Christopher sneaking in as quietly as a nine-year-old kid with crutches can.

When Christopher realizes Eddie’s awake, he gives up the sneaking and rushes to Eddie’s side.

“Daddy! Buck’s still here! And he’s making breakfast!”

Eddie smiles. He’ll never get over Christopher’s smile. It’s infectious. Not that Eddie needs a reason to smile today. He grabs Christopher under the arms and pulls him into bed. Christopher lets go of the crutches and they clatter to the ground. Eddie cringes, but he knows from experience those crutches are damn near indestructible.

Christopher giggles into Eddie’s neck as he pulls his son into his arms, cuddling him close.

“You feeling better, then?”

“Yeah,” Christopher says breathily. There’s still a hint of stuffiness, but he sounds a lot better than last night.

“Well I think we should go beg Buck for some food then get some more medicine in you.”

“Good idea, Daddy.”

Eddie grabs Christopher’s crutches in one arm and picks Christopher up with the other before heading to the kitchen.

When they get there, Buck is at the stove flipping pancakes and shimmying. There’s no music, but Eddie knows from experience that Buck doesn’t need music to get his dance on. Honestly, Eddie’s feeling a little like dancing this morning too.

Christopher starts wriggling in Eddie’s arms, so he lets him down and sets him up with his crutches. Buck still hasn’t noticed their arrival. But he definitely notices when Christopher starts dancing along to the same beat Buck must be hearing in his head.

Buck turns and the smile on his face is blinding. “Hey buddy!”

“Hey, Buck!” Christopher wriggles even more now that he has a rapt audience.

Buck turns the stove off and flips the final pancake onto a plate piled high. He joins Christopher in his dancing and Eddie thinks he might die from how adorable it is.

“Come on, Eddie, join us!”

Eddie shakes his head, laughing. He’d rather watch than participate, to be honest. And it’s time to eat. As Eddie brushes past Buck to set the table, he sets a hand on Buck’s lower back. It all feels so natural already, he barely even thinks about it. Save for the little rush of pleasure that runs through him the moment his hand makes contact with Buck’s body.

Eddie sets the table complete with butter and syrup. Then he grabs the plates full of bacon and pancakes and calls out, “Okay, can’t dance all day. Time to eat.”

Buck and Christopher immediately acquiesce. They’re both growing boys, after all, Eddie thinks to himself.

Buck notices the smirk on Eddie’s face and looks at him quizzically. Eddie brushes it off and makes to add food to Christopher’s plate, but Buck beats him to it.

This isn’t unusual. Buck’s done it plenty of times, but it just serves to remind Eddie why Buck is the right partner for him. The thought is bolstered moments later when Buck cuts the pancake on Christopher’s plate into bite size pieces without being asked but then leaves Christopher to feed himself since he’s fully capable of doing that.

Eddie’s mind wanders to every time his parents are around and insist on babying Christopher, almost to the point of spoon feeding him. Always hovering, always worried he’ll spill or make a mess. Which is always entirely possible, but Eddie and Buck accepted that possibility long ago. Messes can be cleaned up. But babying Christopher could have lasting negative effects. Eddie wants him to be as self-sufficient as possible. He never had to explain that to Buck. Buck just figured it out right away all on his own.

Breakfast passes uneventfully, save for a few drips of syrup on the table and Buck trying to play footsie with Eddie, prompting Eddie to give him an admonishing glare. But he secretly loved it and he knew Buck could tell, so the glare wasn’t very effective.

Christopher just kept on eating, blissfully unaware.

After they clean up breakfast, Buck suggests going to the park. Christopher cheers and hurries to go get dressed.

As soon as Christopher’s gone, Eddie pulls Buck in to kiss him. It’s soft and only lasts a few seconds, but it’s exactly what Eddie’s needed since he woke up. Buck pulls away to look at Eddie and there’s that smile again, but with a furrowed brow. “What was that for?”

Eddie rubs his hands up and down Buck’s arms, enjoying the feel of Buck’s muscles. “For breakfast. For being here. For being you.”

Buck dips his head at that, blushing. “It’s no big deal.”

Eddie kisses him again. “It is a big deal. Now, let’s go get dressed. We’ve got an anxious kid who’s gonna be expecting to go to the park as soon as he’s ready.”


End file.
